The invention relates to a positioning aid for a core drilling machine.
By a core drilling machine is understood, within the scope of this application, a drilling machine which in core drilling operation drills out only a hollow cylinder, whilst within the hollow cylinder the material is not cut, so that a core remains. Once the workpiece is fully drilled through, this core can be ejected or must be separated off in some other way. As a rule, core drilling machines are transportable. They are placed on the workpiece and fastened on the workpiece by means of a magnet in the drill stand or other suitable means (for example vacuum suction plate, fastening screws, etc.). Magnetic core drilling machines are also used for drilling with cylindrical solid drill bits, for counter-sinking and for reaming.